A
by VerityMalfoy
Summary: ""A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd."" L/A


_A…_

A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd.

-Alphonse de Lamartine

Cada día festivo L se comunica con los niños del orfanato, para hablar con ellos y ese día no era la excepción, todos estaban muy emocionados y algunos algo asustados, ya que no era una fecha muy alegre para todos. Era un día realmente trágico para la institución y sobretodo para el.

Todos en Wammy´s House conocían el porque. Era el aniversario de muerte del primero en la línea de sucesión para el puesto de L. Muchos rumores se escuchaban de aquel acontecimiento, algunos alegaban que A se había suicidado, que no había podido con la presión que conllevaba su puesto como primer sucesor, mientras que otros aseguraban que lo habían asesinado, pero el crimen había sido tan perfecto que nadie supo nunca quien lo cometió.

-Recuerdas algo sobre su muerte, L- pregunto de improviso un muchacho, causando un gran revuelo entre sus compañeros.

Un silencio algo incomodo se hizo presente, el aun estaba analizando cuidadosamente aquellas palabras. "Recuerdas algo sobre su muerte" esa frase resonó por la habitación, el joven miro petrificado el monitor de la pantalla de su computador, mientras que unas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y a pesar de sus duros intentos para que no escaparan, estas resbalaron por sus mejillas, perdiéndose.

-A, fue un gran compañero- su voz se quebró al responder, pero fue casi imperceptible- Su muerte fue una gran perdida- y no aporto nada mas, no quería hablar sobre el tema, era demasiado doloroso, no lo soportaría. Se despidió de los chicos del orfanato, deseándoles felices fiestas, antes de sumirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

-Te encuentras bien, L- pregunto un anciano que se encontraba a unos escasos metros del muchacho, que aun se encontraba sentado en esa postura tan peculiar sin despegar la mirada del monitor.

-Estoy bien, Watari.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- pregunto de una manera amable y paternal, el mas que nadie sabia por que a L le afectaba tanto.

-No quiero nada en este momento- respondió sin mirarlo- muchas gracias, Watari, puedes retirarte.

El anciano hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a L por fin hundirse en su soledad.

-A- susurro suavemente, por que tenia que recordarlo, por que precisamente ese día tan terrible, 31 de Octubre, por que si se había esforzado tanto en no pensar en el. Adrián, Adrick, A…Por que el destino era tan cruel.

Claro que recordaba su muerte, y como olvidar ese terrible acontecimiento, esa horrenda noche, en el día de brujas, en la víspera de su décimo cuarto cumpleaños. Siempre había amado Halloween, ese día siempre había dulces por doquier. Pero eso había sido hace tanto tiempo, cuando A aun vivía. Lo amaba y el lo sabia.

Podía recordar su primer beso. El primero de lo que el muy ingenuamente creyó de muchos que juntos compartirían, sin llegar a imaginarse que seria el ultimo.

Miles de imágenes perdidas en el olvido empezaron a reaparecer en su mente. El había encontrado el cuerpo de su amado Adrián Lee, en aquel estado tan deplorable, lo habían torturado de la manera más cruel. Y del asesino no se hallaba rastro, había escapado del orfanato y no se escucho hablar más de el, sino hasta un par de años mas tarde, para ese entonces la prensa lo catalogaba como el asesino B.B de los Ángeles. Aunque Beyond no había dejado rastro de haber cometido el crimen L lo conocía perfectamente y sabia que había sido el. Nadie mas que el.

Y en ese momento en el que de los labios de su querido Adrián escapo su último aliento, L nunca volvió a ser el mismo de antes. No podía dormir por las noches, sus recuerdos lo atormentaban, día tras día, la muerte le había arrebatado lo que mas había amado en el mundo, le habían quitado a la única persona que podía llegar a amar. Hasta que decidió dejarlo todo en el olvido, para poder vivir, tendría que olvidar la muerte de A, pero hoy sus recuerdos volvían para agobiarlo, para burlarse de el, por tratar de olvidarse del ayer, de ese día que lo había marcado, ese día en el que una parte de su alma había muerto con A.

Y se sentía culpable, si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado, si tan solo hubiera estado ahí para acompañarlo, quizás nada de aquello hubiera pasado y el estaría ahora en ese momento con el, acompañándolo, disfrutando de ese día que a L tanto le gustaba. Quizás no estaría condenado a estar completamente solo de por vida, tal vez el peso de su muerte no le carcomería por dentro. Como deseaba probar esos dulces labios otra vez. Ninguna golosina podía compararse con el dulzor único que poseían esos labios, que ahora se encontraban eternamente sellados por las frías garras de una muerte prematura.

Unas nuevas y ardientes lagrimas surcaron su rostro, a veces solía pensar en la suerte que tenían Mello y Near, esos dos se tenían el uno al otro y aunque el rubio dijera odiar al alvino, L sabia muy bien que ambos terminarían juntos, es que esa forma en la que ambos se miraban no era normal, no era odio lo que se reflejaba en sus miradas. Y sentía como la envidia se apoderaba de su cuerpo, por que A y el no pudieron…¿Acaso no se merecían ser felices?.

-Yo nunca permitiré que seas feliz- dijo una vos espectral, una que L conocía perfectamente. Las luces se apagaron de repente dejándolo sumido en una tenue oscuridad iluminada por unos leves y suaves rayos de sol que muy pronto se apagarían para darle paso a la noche.

-Tanto me odias- contesto calmado, sin inmutarse- Como para atormentarme incluso después de tu muerte.

Beyond sonrío ampliamente.

-Soy perseverante, Elle- contesto susurrante.

Podía sentir su frío aliento rozando contra su oreja, pero al voltear, no había nadie, estaba completamente solo, sin embargo podía sentir como esos ojos escarlata se clavaban como puñales sobre el.

-Yo te amaba- volvía a escucharse esa tétrica voz, algo rencorosa en sus palabras- Pero tu siempre lo preferiste a el.

"Eres un maldito" pensó intentando no dejarse llevar por la furia que poco a poco crecía en su interior, no lograría nada enojándose con el aire, no valdría la pena gritarle a un ser invisible. No, no caería tan bajo, no le seguiría el juego a B.

-¿Quieres que te cuente?- susurro nuevamente el espectro, ahora podía sentir una mano helada, como el hielo, recorrer su hombro, bajando por su espalda, haciéndolo estremecer- Como lo mate- continuo, mientras L, hacia lo posible por ignorar su voz- Sabes- dijo entre risas intentando contener la carcajada que amenazaba con escapar de aquellos invisibles labios- No dejaba de gritar tu nombre- dejando por fin escapar esa lúgubre y prolongada risa- Pero tu… no estabas ahí para ayudarlo, Elle, no lo salvaste, si esta muerto es por tu culpa.

-Cállate-dijo suavemente levantándose, intentando alejarse de aquello de lo que no podía escapar. No le daría el gusto de verlo alterado, pero quizás tenia razón, debía de estar ahí para el y no lo estuvo, pudo haberlo salvado, la vida de A, su adorado Adrián se había escurrido entre sus manos.

-Siempre eres demasiado sentimental cuando se trata de el, Elle. Eres realmente cursi.

-Beyond, ya has causado suficientes desgracias en mi vida, por favor deja en paz mi soledad- L tenia la mirada perdida y en sus ojos los vestigios de su llanto.

-Nunca- contesto con una fría crueldad- siempre estoy a tu lado, Elle. Nadie me arrebatara el gusto de verte morir, lastima que no sea yo quien tenga el honor de acabar con tu vida pero hasta que eso suceda yo estaré encadenado a este mundo, atado a ti. Pero sabes algo- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa que L no podía observar pero sabia que estaba ahí- no te preocupes, ya no te queda mucho tiempo.

El corazón de L dio un vuelco, mientras que sus ojos se abrían ligeramente, "no te queda mucho tiempo"

-"Kira"- pensó el pelinegro sintiéndose derrotado.

-Feliz Halloween, Elle- dijo Beyond en un tono asquerosamente alegre- Feliz cumpleaños- y sin previo aviso un silencio casi inexorable se apodero de cada rincón. Y pudo sentir como el miedo se alojaba en su cuerpo, apoderándose de su mente.

"no te queda mucho tiempo"

"Al menos así" pensó un poco alegre "Volveremos a estar juntos"

Muy pronto. A…


End file.
